Strange New World
by lovelikeblood
Summary: In the future war has torn the empire of the new united states apart,as enemies go into the past to destroy and weaken the new U.S as the U.S them selves counter it with an attack of their own.One timekeeper will be sent to the 1800 to protect a genius .


Intro:

Year 3150 In the distant future man's lust for power reaches a new high, when warring countries realize that their enemies are too evenly matched. These countries known as the new United States, which consists of all of North, Middle, and South Americas as well as Australia, The United Euro-Asia which consists of the shores of the united nations to the half of China and Russia, and The Empire sector 45 owns the rest of the world which includes the remainder of Russina (China and Russia became one in 2141), Africa, and the rest of unclaimed islands. New leaps in technology from these warring empires have allowed the new United States to make a time machine. This time machine will allow a newly trained group called the L.I.T.S (Law enforcement of time and space) to go back in time and take over the other nations by enforcing new ideas fused together with new technology, or if they refuse use old methods of torture and eventually death should follow if they refuse. The L.I.T.S did their job a little too well. Little did they know that when they followed orders that time began to unravel. Events ceased to be and nations and even our history where slowly being destroyed. Thinking fast a new decree and action was quickly dispatched and a new organization emerged. The ministry of time, it's workers known as Timekeepers who go forth through time and righting lives of people who might one day mold our nation into the Empire it is today. The Timekeepers train their bodies and minds acting as body guards and mentors to people of the past knowing. (We know what our charges lives should be). They, we the timekeepers push their charge to their destiny as well. And if the time comes the timekeepers may even die for their charge for we know our lives are meaningless with out them, our charges.

During previous decades before the Great War that destroyed almost all contact to the rest of humanity. Long before the year 3150 a treaty was proposed from the new United States to a few countries of the newly made United Euro-Asia. Each had heavy corruption in their individual governments at this time and needed our government's help. They made a pact with us before giving us a treaty, and as a sign of gratification and good faith was given an opera that was never before seen or heard. The author is anonymous and the sheet music was in poor state of being. The only thing on the cover was a faded ink design around the border and a fading red letters of "D, T, and I" (The rest of the what it said was no longer eligible) The opera is currently in a museum where it is on display.

Since we are at war no longer the treaty can be applied to our current situation. Though the treaty still allowed our nation to flourish and grow. I remember of hearing of a time where we where given of another gift. Its base still is there submerged under the water along with the island its self. The city where they presented the island and the stump of a once proud statue that represented power, Truth, and liberty. The city is still there now... only; only now it is overpopulated by the homeless and urban decay set in and rotted every thing that was there.

I have read that long ago our ancestors had seen old New York at its prime I wondered if it was like it is now. With trash littering the streets Criminals and gangs living off the growth that became of the most dangerous place to live. Natural disasters brought on by foreign bombs allowed the trees and grass, and most of everyone to die by explosions or toxic gas nobody lived enough to die of radiation. After the first of the bombs went off dropped by supposed allies of our government most of the urban areas around central park now known as the power plant of energy and conservation has took up most of the buildings surrounding the park And the park its self. In the last 23 years the power plant spat out minimal amount of power while dealing huge amounts of smoke that blocked out most of the sun.

The rich that got money off of the arms race built them selves' domes and with in these domes lays small and vast cities and building of various sizes and densities (though each governmental building could be told apart by how identical each piece looks). The political leaders known as the inner party members live in luxury as the outer party members do the dirty work. I my self has been commissioned to work as an outer party member through my training and experience. I'm not worried about the state of my planet when we fix the time stream I know that every thing would get better; so I hope. I know that the job lacks pay and every time you jump through time you have a chance of never returning. I know that the pay is bad and if you get hurt, your wound will probably get infected and you have more of a chance to die then if you were fighting in the front. But instead of fighting on one dimension we are fighting in the forth. I know that people's lives are in danger if my job is not completed. And even in the face of my death that's a risk I am willing to take.

I strolled down the hallway of one of the government's buildings one of many that looked identical. Cameras stared at me from almost every corner of one of the many ceiling squares its singe monocle eye warping my refection by the concave lenses as I passed by in the hallway. Smoke and steam issued from the pipes that snaked it's self through the hallway. Hissing like a predator as it did its job, which was to circulate old gases and replenish the hallways oxygen supply. Lights that have not been damaged or broken blinked on and off like it could not make up its mind. A few bare bulbs was strung up and wired where the hallway was dark. The floor was consistently dusty in places from the many repairs to the building's ceiling and walls. I walked to the end of the straight hallway to a door. Made out of wood and a window that read Time.K, Office. The door it's self had a rather large main crack while small hairline cracks spread off of the door to the frame. Bent metal and screws that forced its way down to the large and crass crack were holding the glass together. A sealed x-worm tinplated circular air evacuation suction tube (or X.E.S.T) was where once one of old world doorknob was supposed to be gazed back at me as I narrowed brown my eyes, and pushed the brown strands of hair away from my face. I tidied and straightened my tie and flattened my pants and my long jacket that became the common uniform that every gender of the corporation was supposed to wear. I looked at the DNA scanner my refection stared back at me. I was hardly the woman I remembered when I at the academy. When a time I was the rebellious teen was now replaced with some one who could take orders and do their job affectively. My will to take orders allowed me to be here instead of the slums of my childhood. Hell the sewers where cleaner then the water that came from the well and poured haphazardly in to the plastic tub and the non-draining drain of my old house. Enough! I told my self I was here for a reason, I must begin my new job.

I slammed my hand with more then enough force on to the hand scanner attached to the metal frame of my door. Making dust that sat on top of the nearest ledges fall gracefully to the floor. The machine took a minute but at last a sample of blood a drop of blood was going to be extracted, registered, tested and retested all in the matter of mere minutes. As the machine clicked in its hypnotic rhythm signaling the start of the processing, just as it stopped the door's locking mechanism clicked open. Steam rushed out of the office and an exchange of hot and cold temperatures occurred. I stepped into the room and meet the eyes of workers in this field and timekeepers alike. My own cold eyes, and my own will to enter the dwelling unscathed met their stare down. The door took a moment as it closed and locked its airtight seal on to the frame.

The thermonuclear air purifier and temperature correction device. Clanked on the back wall giving out dying puffs of steam that evaporated into the room allowing the air to be oxidized. I crossed the room, by now everyone was either watching me or doing what they previously done before my entrance into this illustrious enterprise. I crisscrossed through recycled mechanized reader sheets with newly acquired missions into the past that littered the desks and the chairs of many of my new co-workers. I was here though for two people and two people only; a man and me. A man named Theogin or known as Theo D. tyro, my only partner through time and space one of the best-known timekeepers and also my teacher in the field of time.

His desk was shoved to the corner of the room where sheets of metoplatinum space metal lined and blocked out the windows of the building in the airtight fashion like the door. I walked over to my partner. He was stooped over one of the many recycled mechanized reader sheets that literally over ran many workers desks. I Stopped in the back of him ands waited for a response. As I began to see that he was absorbed in his own duties. I cleared my throat and got a response I wanted. An awareness shot through his being. In his stance and through his tight fitting timekeepers shirt I saw his muscles bunch up in response, like a snake ready to strike. A response any timekeeper should have in a fighting stance.

"Hello Mr. Tyro. My name is Aadi. I'm your new partner." I said.

He clamed down you could see it shift through his body like a giant serpent.

He turned around and calmly faced me as if the tension that momentarily occurred never existed. His eyes where dark blue like the ocean, hair was slightly long in front allowing some back bangs to fall on his face. His mouth was full but frowning in a puzzled manner while little hair started to form a five o clock shadow. Then his lips where pulled into a smirk because of this awkward moment. He brushed his hair back and let his hand come forward in a shake. I shook back in a manner, which is appropriate with the times.

"You know," He said. "You can just call me Theo."

"Fair enough. My name is Aadi you can just call me Aadi." I countered with a smile.

"Well Aadi. Your just in time we have a mission."

He said as he held up one of the recycled mechanized reader sheets. I took the recycled mechanized reader sheet that he held up in his hand and I took a long look at it.

"It says it is 1881,in Paris." I pointed out what could have been that important that we need to go that far back in time?"

His mouth turned into a smirk when my serious tone became a question.

"You really don't know Do you?"

It was not a question more of a statement that bordered on fact. My silence was answer enough.

"It was with the treaty given to us by Euro-Asia that they used to call France. The-"

"The unknown opera!" I stated picking up where he left off. My eyes widened with recognition. This was important mission I cannot afford to screw this up. He nodded and smiled.

"Well we should get going then."


End file.
